The Phantom Thief: Masquerade
by crashNebula
Summary: Two years after Kira has been caught, Japan is clearly thirsty for a new superstar criminal. I might just be the thief they desire.
1. An up and coming criminal sensation

It's been like so long since I've written a Death Note OC (Even longer since I've posted on ) and since I just re-watched it. Why the hell not. 

* * *

**Chapter One**

I sent the first message, it should be playing! Why isn't it playing? Who do the people at Sakura TV think they ARE? It's been two years since the Kira case ended they should be ecstatic to have another criminal to champion. It's not like I'm some amateur hour pick pocket. I've stolen from under the cop's noses for nearly a month now. Come on! What do I have to do hold someone hostage? That's against my family code. I should have threatened to rob them...

"We bring you a special message from the thief behind the Jade Dragons and the Edo-Tokyo Museum." An announcer says. Finally, get with the program this is prime time shit right here!

"Goooooooood Evening, Japan!" A young woman in a red mask, a pink wig, and a sparkly black outfit appears in my screen. She's wearing some huge contacts that were a bitch to get on as well as a generous amount of makeup. What a horrible introduction, I shouldn't try so hard next time. "It's me! Masquerade!"

Ah yes, the old family pseudonym. My father was masquerade and his father was masquerade and his father probably wasn't also masquerade but still definitely a thief. I don't think any of them were as cute as me. Looking at me on my small TV screen right now I'm surprised I don't hear swooning from the guys in the apartment next door. Then again, I don't think they're the types of people to care about hot criminals for whatever reason. Looking at me in the mirror now I'm not surprised they don't swoon over me on a regular basis. I'm not nearly as attractive without all the fake lashes and lip stick.

"I'm planning a SUPER BIG HEIST this weekend and I need all of you to listen up! I'm gonna give those folks down at the police station a hint so maybe they'll stand a chance this time! Hehehe!" Damn, why didn't I become an idol? Oh yeah, because I don't have any other talents outside of sleight of hand. Magic and illusions are how me and my family have robbed things out from under people's noses for generations. I'm the kind of girl who likes tradition. "So! I'll be taking something of extreme value in Shibuya! Those loyal to me should keep an eye out for the extravagant event! Good night, good evening, and goodbye!"

With that the video I sent cuts out and the news casters talk about how they wonder what it is I'll be stealing. Although I think the hint is fairly obvious. I mean come on! Shibuya... Loyalty... How could they not immediately realize it's Hachiko! Of course I don't intend to KEEP the statue, I have no room in my apartment for that. Plus if I ever had company, which I frequently don't, I would have to explain why I have a big ass bronze dog in my living room.

I go to bed for now. It'd be cool if someone interesting picks up the case. Someone who's fun but maybe not as smart as me. Although someone smarter would be equally as fun I feel like I'd get caught sooner. Even if I've returned most of the items I've stolen I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean I'm totally innocent of crimes. I'm sly, however, and I've been taught to never stay in one place too long. Spring is arriving soon and I won't be in high school anymore. Then I can move with more ease.

My phone lights up and I instantly know who it is. No one else has my phone number. It's Mom. She calls every night around this time to make sure I'm doing okay since we don't get to see each other anymore. Even after the Kira cases ended she's paranoid that if I stay with her I might be endangered. She's not a thief of tangible items so much as she is of information. Unlike my father's side of the family who go out and proclaim their intent, my mom is much more under the radar. She likes to know things others don't and that was what originally made my father interested in her. It's so romantic. Two criminals falling in love working on the same job. I answer the still buzzing phone.

"Hello, Suzume?" She whispers. My family changes our surname every five years but with a few exceptions we've never changed our given names. My dad had to change it once but that was about it. "I saw your video."

"What did you think?" I ask. We always speak vaguely over the phone. She's a naturally cautious person and so makes many precautions. I figure that's why she's never been caught.

"I think no one will realize it's you, but I don't like you following your father's example." She warns. "I also hope you've not endangered yourself."

"Don't worry the prints are not there and there is no return address." I reply. "I don't intend on keeping the item."

"Hmmm..." She sounds a bit unsure and I know it's only because she's concerned for me. "Fine. If you ever need anything remember you always have me. Good luck."

She hangs up.

"Did you see that video on Sakura TV last night?!" One of my classmates asks me. I don't really remember her name. Was it Minori? I have a fair amount of people who look like my friends in school but we never talk outside of school.

"No, what happened?" I lie.

"That girl who's been in all the newspapers for stealing stuff made an announcement!" Maybe Minori giggled. Maybe Minori has talked to me about criminals many times. Since we're both fans of the mystery genre we've talked about it from time to time. She never really figures out who did the crime until the end of the book when it's revealed. "Her name is Masquerade! I think it's a bit of a lame thing to call yourself, but my dad says she's just copying the original Masquerade. Apparently he was caught and Kira killed him. Maybe she's honoring her hero? Dad just thinks she's a copycat."

"Is that so?" I have to fight the urge to grit my teeth. Excuse you? Copycat? Does her dad not know what a successor is? My dad wasn't even the original Masquerade so clearly this guy knows NOTHING. I can't say this to Maybe Minori.

"Anyway, me and some of the club members are going to go to the scene of the crime and see if we can see her steal something! Wanna come?" She asks. I think it's very considerate of Maybe Minori to ask me to go with her. She's wanted me to join the Detective Club she's got with a few of her friends for a while but I'm too busy stealing things.

"Sorry, I'm going to visit my parents this weekend." Everyone at school thinks I live by myself because my parents sent me to go to school in Tokyo.

"Oh, okay..." She doesn't even try to hide her disappointment. I think in another life me and her would have been closer because I do genuinely think she's a nice person. Even if I can't really remember her name.

"Maybe next time though!" I try to cheer her up and I know I'm doing a piss poor job. The bell rings signaling that lunch is over so at least I don't have to try anymore.

It's Saturday and I'm sitting in my room looking at Hachiko. I barely pulled it of but I did pull it off and who the fuck has stolen Hachiko for reals before? As far as I know just me. Which is exciting, I might as well be in the world record's books. I turn on the TV because the video I sent in is gonna be coming on soon. The station seems to be in a panic.

"Just a few moments ago Masquerade stole Hachiko in front of our very eyes. Police are baffled! How did she do it? The mysterious thief has sent in a video and asked us to play it!" The reporter is clearly out of breath as she stands in front of the place where the statue once was. I eye Hachiko once more. I'm sorry Hachiko, I've got to make my mark as a brilliant phantom thief. It's nothing personal.

"Hellooooooo!" My voice rings and I turn my head back to the TV. The wig and costume I'm wearing in the video is the same one I just took off. It's all very blue as well as my mask. "As you guys have probably noticed I've stolen Hachiko! Don't worry too much though! I fully intend on returning Shibuya's loyal pet! But really is that the best Japan's police force can do?"

Wow, I'm really glad I succeeded because if I hadn't that would have been super awkward. I'd be the laughing-stock of all of Japan.

"I think you guys need to call in backup! But make sure it's someone fun! I wouldn't want to get too bored! I'll return Hachiko by tomorrow after we've discussed who'd be the most fun to send! Good night, good evening, and goodbye!" The video cuts out and I grab a piece of paper and a pen from my nightstand.

"Now, Hachi, who do we want to go up against?" I smile to myself. It's not even a real question because I know the exact person I want. I mean if I have to go up against anyone I want it to be the one who avenged my father. The one who caught Kira.

I silently write as neatly as possible.

_Please send the best man for the job! I'd like L please!_

_Sincerely,_

_Masquerade._


	2. A response

I might switch point of views soon but I'll let you know up here if I do because I'm not about that tacky "Character's POV" announcement shit

* * *

I pull on my bangs. They're getting long, almost to my eyebrows now. Gross, I'm going to have to cut them soon. It's been four days and still no news from L. I took my last exam for high school today and once I get graduation ceremony out of the way I'll be able to steal from outside of Tokyo. I wonder if my mom will come for the ceremony. I don't think she will, but it doesn't stop me from hoping. I sigh and roll over on the only piece of real furniture left in my apartment, my mattress. It's fucking hot.

I sit up and exit my room. My apartment isn't very large; as soon as I exit my room I'm in the kitchen and there's only a small hallway to the dinky bathroom that has a cramped tub and a toilet but no sink. I turn and go to the door to the outside hallway. Putting my shoes on my hair gets in the way. It's getting too long to be convenient. It's to my waist now? I'm going to have to cut it soon.

I leave and lock my door. I have one goal in mind in this heat. Ice cream.

Trotting over to the corner store, my thoughts wander back over to L. I wonder if he got my message? Did the police throw it away? Is he just not that into me as a criminal? I think my work is pretty interesting. I mean, there's not many phantom thieves roaming around anymore. Not outside of fiction. I also wonder what kind of guy he is. I could see him being some kind of Sherlock Holmes knock off. I stop walking briefly to make a note on how cliché that just was before starting again. Maybe he's not even a he. Maybe it's a woman. Man that'd be cool. I'd love to be hunted down by an intelligent beautiful woman. A beautiful man is probably also good. If L isn't beautiful then I'll be pissed.

I reach the store and the cashier looks annoyed. There's no air conditioning in the store so I can't say I blame him. What the hell? It's supposed to be spring why is it so hot? The cashier looks at me lazily before looking back at the dumpy TV and electric fan set on the other side of the counter. I look around the store. There are no cameras. How do you have any kind of convenience store without fucking any security cameras? I look around to double-check.

I haven't stolen anything in since Hachiko and I'm itching to flex my skills, but in a store like this it's almost too easy. I grab a few ice cream bars and take them to the counter. The cashier turns to me and he sighs.

"How are you today?" He sounds rehearsed but not necessarily convincing.

"Hot." I respond picking up a few pens and placing them in my pocket as he glances at the TV.

"Mhmm." He mumbles. What the fuck is he watching? It looks like a duck in a hamster whe-

"We interrupt this program -" The cashier groans loudly. "- to bring you a special announcement. The great detective L has issued a response to Masquerade that is to be played on all stations."

The cashier groans even louder, he was clearly more interested in his duck program than any detective or thief. I lean over the counter and grab some chips while he flips through the channels testing to see if what the announcer said was true. It is. Why would she lie about that?

"This is L." I feel excitement prickle through my body. This is the moment I've been waiting for. "This Masquerade is just a copycat seeking attention."

What? Fucking excuse me? I'm not a copycat! Nor do I seek attention.

"She is merely a bratty teenage girl. I will not take on a case as trivial as this. That is all." The message cuts out and it goes back to regular programming.

The cashier rings up my ice cream and I stand there in shock. How dare he!? Copycat? Bratty? I'm the greatest thief of my generation! It's not like L's got anything better to do. Everyone knows he won't catch a greater criminal than Kira who the fuck does he think he's trying to kid? That was his Magnum Opus. Trivial case? Please, more like his last three cases. Those weren't even big head liners, don't try to play that game with me. I've stolen so much shit that people have made internet forums and websites about me. I'm fucking famous.

I snatch my ice cream off the counter after paying for them and only them because I've walked out with a shit ton of stuff without this cashier even knowing. You know why? Because I'm a fantastic thief that's why. I'm much more than some trivial case how fucking dare he.

L is going to work on my case. I have now made it my personal vendetta. I stomp down the street eating my ice cream and my hair sticks to my face and I'm cutting that shit when I get home. I stomp up the stairway to my apartment, practically break my lock trying to open the door, and slam the door shut.

I throw all my stuff down on the kitchen floor and grab my camera. Looking at my wigs I tie up my dark auburn hair and stuff it in a wig cap. That long red one, that's the one I'm going to wear. I am starting to cool down as I get ready and I think of what I'm going to say. I pause. Oh. Oh what a great and horrible idea.

I put the cap on my lipstick and throw it down, scrambling to the other side of my room in search of my phone. I call the only number on it.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can you get some information for me?" I breathe really heavily. I sound like I ran across the country.

"That depends." Her answers are as short and to the point as always.

"Find out where L is." I say and I shut my phone and get back to work on my makeup. My mom doesn't call back.

It's two days later and Sakura TV is about to play my video message. They're getting fat and happy off of my fame and I don't particularly care that they are. I just need them to keep doing what I tell them to.

"Hellooooooooooooooo, Japan!" I appear on the small screen as Masquerade. The glow of the TV illuminates my dark room as I sit hunched over looking at it. "It's me! Masquerade! But I'm sure you already knew that! Hi, L!"

I can almost hear the shocked sound of my over dramatic neighbor. She thinks I'm an orphan or something and always tries to give me her leftovers.

"I've got a new target! What am I going to steal? Well, I have such a long list!" I unroll a long sheet of paper comically. "But I think the hardest one on here is... ah yes! I'm going to steal something from L within the next few months! When? Well if I tell you it's no fun! What? Maybe a pen! Maybe a lock of hair! Maybe his favorite book! Maybe even his heart!"

I say the last part over dramatically as I make ready an imaginary bow and arrow. "One thing is for sure since he's not a part of this case it doesn't concern him! Oh, yeah and I'm going to steal the designs for the new building going up in Toshima... Good evening, goodnight, and goodbye!"

I turn off the TV instantly. I already stole those designs but no one will notice I've stolen them until they look for them. Honestly, it's a really ugly building I don't know what the big deal is.

I have no idea what I'm going to steal from L, but first thing's first is graduation and finding the bastard. Calling me bratty... What an ass...


End file.
